Big Dualium
by Gyro2
Summary: While the DGTO is often seen as this massive formless giant bent on breaking everyone's free will, the true dark side is seen within as it is without. Corporations within the organization bicker and fight for the scraps of Dualium like dogs. Rabbit hole, an infamous resistance cell catches themselves in a dark conspiracy that would influence the events of the universe at large.
1. The Prelude

Big Dualium By Gyrobot

Story: An AKB0048 side story.

"While the DGTO is often seen as this massive formless giant bent on breaking everyone's free will, the true dark side is seen within as it is without. Corporations within the organization bicker and fight for the scraps of Dualium like dogs and would use any legitimate excuse either natural or fabricated. But what parts are made by them and most importantly what is made just to fund a self destructive economy?"

Chapter 0: Prelude

"But Big Oil and Big Coal have always been as skilled at propaganda as they are at mining and drilling. Like the tobacco industry before them, their success depends on keeping Americans stupid." - Jeff Goodell

**DGTO Sector 10 - Planet Name: Redacted.**

"Ready to move out Commander Oka, the CEO has approved of our efforts in the inspection, we will be responsible for security detail as we relocate him to the exit hub." The DES Soldier told a man in officer garment, his helmet adding an intimating tone as assault suits, tanks and soldiers were commanded to stand guard for the target they were responsible for escorting to safety.

"Double check the defense grid, recently the techs have been complaining about the defense network having problems with it's IFF and has nearly destroyed one of our carriers. What I am concerned though is the dissent in the prison quarters." He looked at the prison block. It portrayed an even uglier side of the DGTO's brutality, every atrocity one could think of that any honest working joe for the DGTO would drive insane happened in thsese camps. The camp is a Dualium mining camp, designed for a high turnover rate to dissuade rebellion by working the miners to death, critics of the camp often would cite the ineffeciency of relying on brutality as a motivator however the CEO knew and could care less. One critic was able to get enough evidence to whistle blow the Corporate Court for evidence but he never had the chance, not with Reaper Team "disposing" of the evidence. Only a week later and the guy died from "rebel activities" and the camp remained operational.

"I have also found one prisoner girl, she had the markings of being a potential "Idol", your orders?" the DES soldier threw the girl on to the desk of the commanding officer. Her hair was a ravishing wavering red hair with the heart outlines that shows her potential as an AKB0048 idol. To Oka's eyes it was the enemy, an enemy that he has broken many times but refuse to stay down. He lecherously looks at her, as he gives a nod that hints that he is going to reform her through his own personal disciplinary methods as she is forced into a room. But it was something he had to handle later. The CEO of MineHelm had to be escorted out or he risked losing his next batch of convict to other mines in the region. The girl was gagged by the soldier with a chlorofom agent and she was taken into the room as it was locked shut behind her. One of the benefits of running the camp is getting women such as her, to AKB0048 she is an successor, to him it's just another piece of meat waiting to be tenderized.

"Lets prepare the extraction of the CEO, I would give him the young girl as a mistress once I am done with her, this will grant us better relations with Mine..." Oka's words were interrupted as he sees several missiles flying overhead, hitting an assault suit dead on. "Shit!" Oka Exclaimed as he attempts to assauge the situation, it cannot be AKB0048, these missiles are live ammo, there is no chance that this was a semi-peaceful attempt to liberate the prisoners. He had only heard rumors about them but he never knew his time would come...

As he attempts to control the situation, the Assault suits on the ground already took off, attempting to locate the source of the missiles, several assault suits ordered the defense grid to activate as several enemy Assault Suits come from the sky, however they did not resemble the DES models but rather prototypical models, nothing that marks them of AEPS make either, the suits danced around the guns of the defense systems, the guns hits several of the their Assault suits, turning them into flaming balls of metal that fell from the skies.

"SWITCH TO FUCKING MANUAL CONTROL! THE IFF IS COMPRIMISED!" Oka screams into the radio as he tried to make sense of the situation, he ordered several DES soldiers to escort the CEO out, the DES soldiers quickly assumed ready stance and shoves the CEO to an armored vehicle as gunfire roared from the entrance of the camp, the soldiers fired on the aggressor s as a sniper rifle takes the head of a soldier clean off as they attempted to fire back, several screams were heard on the other side as they fired but heavy caliber rounds were still heard from the other side like a bell, each shot maiming or killing the defending DES soldiers. The driver was able to use the chaos and escort the CEO out of the scene but the cost was high as the soldiers defending him had all perished...Oka soon noticed screams coming from his men as the soldiers were firing at another direction, the mining camp was in complete revolt as they used stolen weapons, mining tools and even stolen equipment to detroy the the camp, as he presses a button that would active the explosive collars on their necks, he realized the explosives have failed to detonate, he now realized he was completely in the dark and he was sentenced to die...he sank on the ground in despair, the soldiers uncaring and unresponsible to his realization of fate as the soldiers attempted to make their final stand against the rebels as explosions consumed them as his final sights was a man in sleek power armor with an unorthodox rocket launcher.

**Hours later,**

The CEO sweated in fear, he knew who they were...Rabbit Hole, an paramilitary organization of the AEPS. Unlike the AKB0048 gureilla group Rabbit Hole was a violent anti DGTO group, resorting to extremely violent methods to secure the freedom of Entertainment. Not officially condoned by AKB0048 and the AEPS, they still enjoy many benefits of siding with them and this was a textbook attack they would do on an average day, their leader Pierre Diamant is the leader of the Diamond company and was always rather showoffy even among other rebels. This area of DGTO space helped fueled most of the DES military and even public knowledge of the sector is explicitly forbidden to prevent whistleblowers from learning of their truth.

"I thought I had ensured that the DES forces here had it under control, Oka should have been placed with someone who didn't think with his dick..." The CEO's words were interrupted by the driver who tells him he was at the extraction point, once he reaches the Mass Driver he would reach Hadestar, central core of the DES military power. Once all checks are complete, he would finally return home to his son and wife as well as plan another Dualium mine within the region, this setback alone would cost him a hefty sum of credits, money he cannot afford to lose if he was to keep his spot as a councilman. He steps out of the APC where soldiers stand ready to wait for him, no problems so far as he walks up to the spacecraft that would take him home. As he returns to his cabin, he receives a call.

"I see you have failed to complete inspections for the mine." A stoic monotone voice was heard over the comlink, the communication icon being the insignia of Hades with the name "Task Force Reaper" under it.

"Shit, how did this information get to somewhere this high?"

"Our group was tasked with the investigation of the Rabbit Hole resistance, you were responsible for the mining camp itself. The DGTO does not take failure lightly, not when the impending PR disaster would most definitely be transmitted by the group as revolts that while easily shattered will encourage Gureilla Lives in our system."

"I am sure you can take care of a bunch of little girls, they don't shoot to kill"

"They don't shoot to kill but the Rabbits definitely do, I have better things to do than taking care of a bunch of rent a cops who's only achievement in life is beating up unarmed protestors who wanted to be entertained. This is the Dualium economy, the blood of the DGTO and to cut to the chase, you will be immediately relieved of your position by the Corporate Elite to a more suitable position of your status."

"You slimy fuck aren't even part of the..." his words were cut off by the commlink on the other side. "Fuck." The man slumped down as he saw his position and prestige was lost to these rebels, uncaring for the regime and it's army and he was just another cog unscrewed in the well oiled machine.

Just another insignificant cog.

**Rabbit Hole Ship "Human After All"**

Diamant sat on the command chair of the cruiser as steam emanted from the coffee, his cold metalic hands held the coffee as he looked at the report, the liberation went as smooth as it could, the camp had about 400 prisoners working in the mine, a precious cargo was found at the main building, she was definitely an AKB0048 trainee and a valuable one at that. The camp's liberation costed about 50 lives of his men, 100 of the miners and about 7 assault suits lost in the attack but it was a small price to pay for the freedom of so many innocent men and women who's only crime was wanting to enjoy life again. His reading was interrupted as the girl appeared in front of him,

"YAHO! Were you the brave hero who saved me?"

"For someone who had nearly been raped by a fat ass fuck, gunfire turning the camp into a hellfire you are surely in an upbeat mood." Diamant said as the aspiring idol sits on his lap , wrapping her hands around him attempting to kiss him. Diamant reluctantly closes his eyes as her lips touches his, but it not a warm romantic kiss as she had hoped from him.

"Oh don't be a soilsport, I wanted to spend some time with my hero before we get back to Akibastar and I continue my training. You know I can't date officially but a girl like me has needs. Tsubasa-san will be most happy with this outcome though, but what are you planning to do once you get to Akibastar" She asks Diamant.

"I got to meet a client at my club Diamond Dust, he has work for our group, it is an lucrative assignment. Now you better go back to your quarters, we will arrive soon and the less the AKB0048 knows about you trying to feign romantic interest with me, the better."

The girl, slightly dejected returned to her quarters. Diamant takes a sigh of relief as he notices messages from Shin, leader of the Hearts suit.

"S: Back from the wetwork job.

P: Good, anything of note?

S: Some legwork was done as I rummaged through data on the guy's tablet, he was developing FTL data for the Zodiac Corporation

P: Zodiac? Isn't that one of the big companies who funds the DES? What is it, making a better Dualium guzzling drive?

S: No, this data is working the "K effect", no mention of Dualium was mentioned in the data, it does have a lot of schematics that could make us a tidy profit provided we find the right buyer.

P: Alright, send me the paydata. Here is your cut at 500,000 Credits, don't blow it on Chikaru or Ayako in one go, I know about those visits.

S: ...Shit you have been looking at my cam feeds again!

P: Just don't turn them away from their main focus as idols. I know you may have a day job as a KPOP/R&B singer on stage but they are still idols and I don't want to pay the WOTA in cleaner costs.

S: Alright, I will keep it discreet, dinner at their place then...(Shin Logs Out)

Diamant looks at the data file, he knew something about this will set him down a long dark road.


	2. Heist 1: Stacking the Deck

Chapter 1: Stacking the deck.

Somewhere in Akibastar

Akibastar, beneath the charred torched wasteland hides one of the many gems of hope. Akibastar was the home of one of the most famous gureilla live groups AKB0048, the group's reputation is known to have bring smiles to the galaxy at large as well as headaches to the DGTO. However it also had a seedier side to it, and it was located Diamond Dust, Diamant's personal night club and his palace of vice and decadence. The nightclub was only second to the large AKB0048 performance theatre of Akibastar, while it lacked the stature of the theatre, the club itself was like a complex, designed as an underground military depot, the club was a three story party central from the outside and inside it held more seedy deals from "bath houses" to firing ranges and arms deals being made. The central network of criminals, mercenaries and anti DES contractors seeking to make their mark here.

"Home sweet home" Diamant said as his car pulls up to the front, tourists and citizens flocking to the converted warehouse turned into nightclub locale. As he walks in he was greeted by them, eager and waiting to see him. As he walks into the club, he notices several familiar faces, Hikari Kimishima (9th Generation Yuko Oshima) and Mayu Watanabe Type 3 who was able to ignore the line as they run up to Diamant, wearing a stylish nightlife outfit with expensive jewelry and a state of the art commlink that match even the best of DGTO's commlinks on his wrist.

"Back for another performance, Diamant?" Hikari lept onto him, glomping him as walked, Mayu's reaction was unusually listless, different from her onstage personality.

"You had to hold us up, apparently the guards weren't convinced that we were performing tonight.

"Well I am more excited about yours tonight." The fans were asking for Hikari's autograph. She signs a couple before she had to go as Diamant's security escorted them in. Mayu followed as well, keeping awareness of anything suspicous.

The nightclub itself was an ultramodern slice of the galaxy, state of the art security ensures nothing slips past him and every word is remembered by the bartenders and performers in case the talk at the bars proves to yield interesting info. Entertainment itself was also top notch, playing a mix of "modern" dance music with some AKB0048 songs, one particular night was "Cover night" where idol groups perform covers of classics and other artists. The time he had an AKB48 cover dance night it was something to remember, but general rule of the thumb is these songs are more aimed at entertaining people rather than a gureilla live where they have to fight off CorpSec. Hikari and Mayu change their clothing to something more revealing from their evening wear, cocktail dresses that leaves little to imagination and giving maximum sex appeal while avoiding being too embarassing to wear as a casual outfit.

"So we are performing Sistar's My Boy...if the original Mayu had found out, she would have left AKB48 rather then sing something like this..."

"At least it does have a nice pheremone feeling to it, it really brings out my sexiness" Hikari was very eager to do this song, it doesn't matter if it was a cute song or a sexy song. Music to her was a way to open the hearts of people and this song was Diamant's way of expressing it...

A good movement does need money and his events are big draw to the Akibastar's nightime entertainment economy, serving up what some call the "SDN0048", even though the group's popularity didn't last long, Diamant had ran a steady gig with various AKB0048 grads and girls entering the early twenties and effectively seniors of the AKB0048 group. Hikari is an oddity in the fact she was only 18, too young to drink at the bar, but old enough to perform at his stage but has proven herself competantly in the nightlife stage. Mayu though is a complete mystery, she is dazzling but there are just so many secrets about her even he couldn't figure out but she is one hell of a performer.

"Oh my boy...oh my boy baby..." Mayu practiced her vocals as she changes to the clothes, her voice was heavenly for a robot girl. Reminds her of some japanese robot idol who was the centerpiece of a megacorp. But damn, listening to her sing does something to him...everytime.

"Mayu, I am going to have a contact today meet me at the VIP Lounge, make sure you keep tabs on him while you perform."

"You sure you don't want me to give him an afterparty show so I get to know him better?" Mayu's voice shifted to a emotionless tone, her standard act when she isn't performing on stage, but even with Diamant she acts somewhat perky just for him.

"Don't joke, the data I had stumbled upon had something big, the last thing I need is my client to fleece us over. Now you got a show to perform, I will see you on the other side."

"There's no way you know how I feel. Don't let me down boy" Hikari finished practicing the last of her piece on the song. Confident and ready, both of them step on to the stage. The patrons ranged from famous sports stars, fans young and old, members of the Rabbit Hole resistance who while wincing to anything from AKB0048's main playlist would gladly cheer as loud as any fan of the original group. It was a sight to behold even in the nightclub as the front row had their most devoted fans waiting for a taste of their performance.

"GOOD EVENING AKIBASTAR! YOU ALL READY?"

The music and the lights roared to life, the sound techs and DJ pressed played on the music device as Yuko began to sing. The fans cheered as the girls sang the song, the way Yuko sang was mesmerizing to Diamant, something about the way she sang and danced just opened his mechanical heart...he still remembered that beneath the synthetic skin he was not a true human. It was so long yet it always felt like yesterday he had lost his humanity, Diamant attempted to regain his focus, he had a job offer to pick up. But Mayu and Yuko were still giving a hell of a show, the backup dancers were able to pick up on their idol spirits, even if they didn't have the successor spirit, the idols themselves were so inspiring that they for a moment almost become like the idols themselves. And even for pheremones it was a huge contrast from what they do on stage, a candle that burns twice as bright but half as long, Mayu swayed seductively with Yuko and strike a dazzling finish that had the crowds screaming their names. Diamant looked from the VIP lounge, smirking in approval. He was approached by a man in his early 20's, his appearance was that of a regular corporate suit from the factory designed suit to his composture of a dull dreary eyed human being designed to press out company reports for his scrip, unlike most of the party goers who wore casually to the nightclub event who were all lively and enjoying the night out in town. A dead fish out of the water...

"Ah, the famous Diamond Dust Mercenary Team Leader. I have been waiting to meet the man behind one of WOTA's most famous...or should I say infamous. Even within Akibastar it seems you have a dangerous reputation and I am interested in your services." Diamant ordered one of the girls to pour him a drink as he sips some whiskey, high quality stuff "imported" from DGTO planet Arkanzastar. Diamant kept one eye on the idols and the other on the stage

"Quite a nice bunch of showgirls huh? Few men can say they can get a bunch of AKB0048 idols on stage to perform here at a club where they get hog wild and express their love for music in the most forward method possible. So give me your offer for the data." Diamant flashed the data stick to him, he pulls out a tablet device and began uploading the data. As he attempts to read the file, he makes a scrowl that has his composutre cracking.

"Your data is no good, there is one problem with the information and it's that the good parts are encrypted."

"You want me to decrypt it personally?"

"No, my client needs the data untouched with brute force, he doesn't want your involvement in tracing the files since it leads back to you and this mission is of a less legal nature for my representative. Even by your standards, still I have work for the other job."

A typical corporate man, not my concern but running a resistance does need money, and I need a bit more for my big score...

"Explain to me the details of this job then."

"Several months ago, we have gotten word of corruption within corporate ranks of the DGTO's corporate elite. My client believes in brutal honesty and adherence to one's personal or national values. Your job will be to expose this fallout so that we can put them on the path to righteouness."

"Spare me the whole speech about causes, give me my target."

"We need you to handle the problem by finding Zodiac Industry's inner circle of security. The Horoscope Company." He shows him a photofeed of several soldiers, they wore highly customized versions of the DES Combat Armor they were known for, their armor was a sleek pale white suit with several armor plates designed ornately . However their armaments are also quite customized, one of them carried a flamethrower and the other a plasma cannon with heavy armor. "You will be tasked with wetwork against them, feel free to use whatever method to eliminate them. Our group will keep track of your elimination of the operatives"

"Horoscope Company? I only heard rumors about them, corporate wetwork and black ops . They are usually handle stuff the DES couldn't handle, which is saying a lot given that we only hear of them when they wipe out some WOTA cell.

"But you are not WOTA, you are Rabbit Hole. You men have proven to be more merciless and daring than the average WOTA resistance. And the people need you in this finest hour. Are you willing or not?"

"Payment"

"45 Million credits."

"50"

"48, final offer."

Diamant nods, the client nods as he shook hands with him.

"So you want to keep the data? Or want me to keep it?"

"If you find the keys to the data, I may offer you a deal you cannot refuse. For now though, focus on the task at hand, I will send you information as soon as possible."

"Very well Mr. Johnson."

He smiles slyly. As he leaves, Mayu and Yuko were finished with their performance. Yuko estatically hugs Diamant as he feigned interest in her, pretending they were in love as they embraced, the club knew how popular he was with the ladies and he can put up a facade in front of the crowd. Mayu then gives Diamant a direct look, giving hints that she has something important to tell him as she switches from her sexy demeanor to a more stoic tone.

"There is going to be a concert at Rankastar soon and we will honored if you will be watching the concert and cheer us on." Mayu gave 4 golden tickets to him, one for every leader of the regiment, it has everything from handshakes to dinner dates and a chance to mingle with the AKB0048.

Don't look a gift horse in the mouth...

"And by the way..." Mayu was interrupted when her pigtails light up, trouble was here...

Diamant already knew though, as commotions of a fight was heard outside, the girls and Diamant gathered together outside to see...

The streets of Akibastar are generally safe, it isn't so safe when there is booze involved and a modus operandi to start some shit up. In this case, he saw a six man fight, two who he knows. One of them was wearing hip hop style clothing, baggy jeans, hoodie and ice. The man was in his late twenties and was bigger than most of them, Ronaldo Amnon, leader of the Club 9 company. The other was a leather wearing punk, with baseball bat in his hand itching for a fight, he was no older than 20 years old, Lee Colby, the leader of Ace of Blades. Lee went for the first blow at one of the men as he swung his bat at the face of a man who swifty dodges and swung back at Lee. Diamant observed closer and saw that he work the jacket of an Anti-WOTA, officially they are a "environmental rights group" but in reality they are something much worse...

"You defiling creeps are the reason why the DES attacks our planets so often! Fuck the Rabbit Hole and their fucking Rabbits! Emphasis on the leader of the Heartbreaker gang"

"Ain't no Heartbreaker but I wouldn't mind breaking your face today." Ronaldo replied as he flipped him off.

"FUCK YOU!"

The Anti-WOTA screams as he threw his fist at Ronaldo, the hit grazes the skin of Ronaldo's face as a swift kick is seen lashing back at him, delivering a clean hit as the guy was knocked onto the ground. Lee wasted no time following Ronaldo's attack as he finishes him off with a blow to the face before turning to the other underlings. One of the thugs threw a fast straight punch at him as he didn't noticed Diamant's metal hands grabbing him from behind. As he attempts to break free, Diamant delivers a sleeper hold as a snap on the neck is heard and the thug was rendered unconscious. ran for their lives only to bump into a familar figure, Shinn Hyuk Hyuk...leader of the Heartbreaker, with him are Yukirin 6th Generation and Kojiharu 8th generation, both were in evening casual wear with Shinn wearing a fine evening suit for high end parties. Shinn's reaction was to a swift punch to their faces as they were knocked onto to the waterfront.

"What's the commotion?" Shin was utterly confused at the commotion that Diamant and the gang had caused, Lee was laughing at the Anti-Wota down the river as he calls a flurry of insults at them as Ronaldo checks if the unconscious WOTA are ok.

"I thought I told you laid low, the Anti-Wota were looking for you." Diamant was clearly irritated with Shin's appearance, he already breaks a number of rules involving AKB0048 but there is little he can do about him.

"Ayako's cooking left me wanting more, so we are heading to Kanniku to have some Korean BBQ..." Ayako taps Shinn as she makes a pouty expression. "It was Ayako's suggestion."

"Yeah, Shinn's getting us premium BBQ tonight, you can come along if you like Lee." Ayako butts in "Shinn's buying."

Shinn was at shock over Yukirin's suggestion, should have never made fun of her cooking.

"I will pass, me and Ronaldo are going to get plastered at the pub tonight, Sayaka wants to get a couple of fighting sessions before the big Rankastar concert..."

"But that is where the ..." Diamant was more than welcome to invite Lee as well.

"Don't go there..."

"Besides, I am not too keen on going to watch as he feeds AKB0048's girls before he takes them to the slaughter. I know you are a meat eater Shinn, but you better watch what you are eating, them bones leave a trail."

Shin was fuming heavily as Lee and Ronaldo walked away. Kojiharu and Ayako continue to hold Shin as they lead him and Diamant to the restaurant.

On the way to the Blade of Damocles Pub, Lee was thinking about what Diamant said. To him, he remember his days in Rankastar and he does not think of them highly at all...all the suffering, all the oppression, he still had it a lot better than Ronaldo though, raised in Columbiastar where cartels, the DES and DGTO all controlled the planet with an iron fist, that area of the planet was considered off limits to AKB0048 as the area was a dangerous place to perform a gureilla live there. He knew off hand what they would do to any idol trying to bring hope to the planet, and it was brainwashing them to purge them of their radiance before selling them as concubines and slaves to local warlords on the planet,

Most didn't survive beyond 2 years in such conditions.

Ronaldo was one of the lucky people who found his way to salvation, but the memories for him lingered with the scars on his body, his chest was lined with old lashes and bullet stitches from all of the fights he was in.

"So of all of the scars on you, which one was the most important I always wondered..." Lee then received a glance from Ronaldo's eyes, his one of his brown eyes was replaced with a glowing green iris...

"Lost it when I fought off a bunch of DES dogs a couple of years ago. Always felt that moment it could have been better but it didn't. But why are you asking me Lee...what's bothering you?"

"It's Rankastar, that is where I met him..."

"Is it Diamant?"

"No, someone else..."

Their conversation was interrupted when Sayaka comes out of a nearby alley victorious from a fight. As she makes a rather excitable face from her victory against her opponent, Sae followed her.

"So what are you guys up to tonight? The night is still young for all of us!"

"Going for drinks, hey can I come along? I want to try beer! Heard it goes great with..."

"Aren't you a bit too young to be drinking? I am talking to you Sae..." Ronaldo said in a tough tone...of all of the understudies she was the youngest but yet she could pilot an Assault Suit with the best of them, and Sayaka was proven to be one of the best. Ronaldo halfheartedly laughs as he puts his hands on Sae's shoulder, obviously making a pass at her.

"Well then...I should probably take her back and..." His words are interrupted by Lee, who uses the element of surprise to knock him to the ground...

"Take her back to the dorms, Megu and and her friends are wondering where the fuck she went..." Lee said, keeping his grip restraining the much more able bodied one of the two.

"And besides, if you misbehave...I am going to put you through KojiHaru's feminization course, with Ushiyama making you his dance partner." Sayaka laughs andgives a playful tease on Ronaldo's butt as he walks away with Sae dragging him in tow.

"How about a drink and some fried chicken?"

The pub was a farcry from Diamant's nightclub in the city, instead of a sleazy nightclub it was a rowdy lawless frontier pub with beer that is affordable but intoxicating, the furniture was several centuries old, a combination of road house and British pub decor. The clients there were a mix of WOTA and his boys, they get along relatively fine as the light hearted matches of darts and arm wrestling brings the bonds of these men together quite swimmingly. Lee sat at a private booth with Sayaka as he gets a cigarette out and started smoking.

"So Sayaka, what are your recent thoughts?"

"Oh the usual, concerts, training and handshakes. How's things on your side?"

"I have been thinking about Rankastar, I haven't head there in the last 4 years. It's not my real home, but I had most of my formal training as a member of Rabbit hole soldier. Not sure about going "home" though."

"Oh, what did you learn?"

"Fixing assault suits, car bombs, how to kill a man with my bare hands, oh and I learned that I was a kickass front man for a metal band."

"You sing?"

"Yeah."

"So you did you play Instrument?"

"Guitar."

"Are you good at any of those?"

"I am running a resistance, not a band. I leave that stuff to actual members beneath my group. They can start Gureilla lives for all I care, all I want is to see DES blood spilt."

"Lee, you have been working for us for the last 4 years, Diamant recommended you to join the WOTA's allied resistances, he knows that you had something unfortunate happen at Rankastar and that was the reason why you would fight."

"And how does it relate? My days in Rankastar are long gone, I have no part in the rebel efforts these days. Right now the only focus is bringing as much DES property as I can before I catch a blade, bullet or a missile."

"You are one hell of a fatalist there, Lee."

Lee gave her a stare with a cross expression. It wasn't that he was angry at her, but shocked at her ignorance of his situation

"You should listen to some of my songs. You will know what kind of guy" Lee passes her a memory chip, as Sayaka plugs it in, she could feel the dark, angry and sombre tone that left her speechless. It was good, but it was also angry.

"Working for a bunch of happy go resistance fighters isn't the gig I exactly signed up for. I am doing this because Diamant saved my life, but if you are so inclined on me going back to the place that still gives me nightmares, be my guest."

"It can't be that awful, I know some undergraduates who had it as bad as you did"

"Let me put it this way, Reaper Company does not care if you are idol or rebel, any dissidents are just moving targets for them and my days in Rankastar..."

As he thinks about her offer and dwells in his past, the thoughts were interrupted by the fragrant smell of fried chicken and pitcher of beer pouring into his mug.

"So you sure about going back to Rankastar?"

Sayaka asked as she finishes her mug of beer, she passes a golden ticket to Lee. It had a shiny gleam with the logo of AKB0048 on it. He held it in awestruck, to be considered to be VIP fans...something must have been done right for such an effort.

"Hell yeah I am sure."

"Then we will drink to that."

Author's notes: The first chapter where we are finally introduced to AKB0048's main cast, as you see, my story is inspired by stuff like Shadowrun and similar cyberpunk stories. Sure AKB0048 may be a true heroic resistance but every good resistance needs somebody to play the bad cop. The one who doesn't hesitate to leave a body trail to set an example to more stubborn enemies as well as establish a threat that does not share the same sentiments of the DES who would rather jail the girls. The main antagonist seeks to snuff out the idol threat and we will soon see them operate.


End file.
